ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivory
Ivory is a full-blooded Saiyan, who lives at the outskirts of Mount Pazou. He is an important character throughout Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He's very much of a lone wolf, and became a very important person to Ebony's son Jasco. Personality Unlike Ebony who always stood up against everyone, even adults, Ivory had always been more shy and introverted. Since his parents identity remain unknown to him, he has always wondered who he really was. Because of that, he never really felt at peace, and had an unusually somber aura. Throughout Dragon Ball Z, his restlessness dissapears as he forms his own identity and gains more confidence. He mellows out, learns to let things slide when it needs to, and at the end of DBZ, finds inner peace and satisfaction at last. As a result of his restless nature, in times of danger, his mood explodes, and can become extremely angry, making him very dangerous for friends and enemies alike. GT saw him slightly more aloof, but he retained a joking nature, making him an all around balanced guy who many people liked. Apperance Ivory is of average height, has black hair and black eyes. He has a vanilla coloured gi, with a black shirt underneath. He also wears black shoes with an white detailing, a grey belt and black wristbands. As a Super Saiyan, his hair stands up and turns golden, and his eyes turn bright green. Early Life Born as Cauli during Winter 735, on the planet Vegeta, Cauli was sent away to a distant planet in order to take exterminate the citizens. As the pod landed, he was found by a man with master expertise in ki, known by the people of his city as 'The Magician'. Cauli proved to be a very aggressive baby, biting, kicking and screaming almost all the time. It wasn't until the Magician conjured up miniature ki balls in various colors that the babycalmed down. As the magician didn't know the baby's name, he named him Ivory, when he saw an elephant plush toy in Cauli's hand. As Ivory grew up, he soon found his hidden talents, becoming very powerful under the tutelage of the magician. Soon, he was among the strongest on the planet, in both fighting, as well as ki-based attacks. One day, an encounter with a boy named Ebony changed his life. As the two younglings connected, a bond was created that would strengthen to a life-long friendship. Attack of Cooler's Soldiers One day, Ebony and Ivory were playing, when they sensed an energy. Flying to the place the energy came from, they spotted an soldier, heavily damaged. The soldier discovered them and started asking them questions in a language they didn't understand, before suddenly dropping to the ground. Brought into custody and interogated, he managed to say: "Lord Cooler will come.", and died shortly after. Thus, the city, as well as the rest of that world was preparing for war. Then, they came. Cooler besieged the town, and he was faced with Ivory and Ebony. Although terrified, Ivory landed the total amount of one punch on Cooler, and Ebony landed none, getting his left arm broken. In the end, Cooler made quick work of them both and left, destroying the town. Ebony and Ivory were among the few surviving, and they boarded a spaceship that had the destination Earth. They were discovered by Goku and the Z-fighters, and befriended them. Attack of the Saiyans After a couple of years, Ebony and Ivory visited Kame House and had a pleasant reunion with Goku and the others, who had brought his son, Gohan. The festivities were interupted by a mysterious person who claimed that he was Goku's older brother Raditz. Kneeing Goku, he grabbed Gohan and came with the demand: Give me 100 bodies, or I'll kill Gohan. Goku, refusing, chased after Raditz, followed by Ebony, Piccolo, and Ivory. So, they fought Raditz. With Goku knocked down, Piccolo was charging his Special Beam Cannon. But he needed time. Doing the only reasonable thing, Ebony and Ivory fought Raditz. They proved no match to Raditz, even with their forces combined. Suddenly, Gohan mortally wounded Raditz, leading to Goku grabbing onto Raditz, allowing Piccolo to kill both Raditz and Goku. Piccolo, in the aftermath, takes Gohan for an one year training, warning everyone for the two other Saiyans, called Nappa and Vegeta. Ebony and Ivory parted ways, both with their own training program. At the dreaded day, Ebony and Ivory joined the Z-Fighters in fighting. Fighting valiantly against Nappa, Ivory was hit with a fierce combo, knocking him unconscious. After the defeat of Vegeta, Ivory and Ebony were taken to a hospital, and they remained there for 5 days and 10 days, respectively. Training on Earth As Ebony, Krillin, Bulma and Gohan left for Namek, Ivory was asked to follow, but decided to remain on Earth, in case Vegeta returned with eventual backup, and decides to train hard. Training in a special chamber built by the Brief's, he reaches Super Saiyan. Now even stronger than Ebony, Ivory spends the remaining time either continuing his training, or at Mount Pazou, eventually moving there. During the time that the adventures on Namek were in progress, Ivory shouldered the responsibilites of being the sole Z-fighter left on Earth, facing down the threat of Kyatchyak and his league who wanted to claim Earth for themselves, on his own. Arrival of Frieza .... Transformations Super Saiyan In this form, Ivory alot more powerful, he gains an golden aura and his hair turns yellow. With the transformation, he also gains an much more wilder nature. He first gained this form while training on Earth, while Goku fought Frieza, but he keeps it to himself. He uses this form mostly, as he gains his other forms much later. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 The Super Saiyan 4 transformation is the strongest transformation available to Ivory. In this form, Ivory is in his prime. His apperance is changed drastically, as his hair becomes long, but shorter than his Super Saiyan 3 form, his body becomes covered in fur, and his nature becomes much more aggresive and wilder. He first used this when he was captured by a Baby parasite. When the parasite tried to take over, Ivory turned into a Super Saiyan 4. In this form, he can spar even with Baby and Super 17 as well. He used it against Omega Shenron, in order to let Vegeta and Goku fuse together. However, he lasted very short against Omega Shenron, as he was defeated by a Gigantic Blaze. Trivia *The reason for his name remains unknown to this day. *He is the only person, besides Goku to be revived from his "permanent death". Not only that, but he always had a tendency to crack a joke about it. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character created by AssassinHood Category:Character made by AssassinHood Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:Fan Made Characters